Hot Nights
by CassieHU
Summary: One night, Annabeth wakes up from a bad nightmare, but has Persephone on her side. Things quickly escalate. (Pure Lesbian Smut/Lemon, fem Percy, sexual themes, do not read if offended by this and/or you're homophobic. Rated M for obvious reasons, probably gonna become a series.)
1. Chapter 1

The nightmares are the same every night. One of Tartarus, as normal. The curses… Of course, the curses. She was blind, and Persephone wasn't in sight. She kept calling out, and she could swear she heard her, but she couldn't tell where she was. It was as though she were all around her… She needed her… Where… Where was she? She was getting closer, but she wasn't saying "I'm over here."

Instead, she was saying, "Wake up."

And she did, covered in sweat, barely able to breathe, which in itself was a good thing, as it stopped her from screaming out like she normally did. Persephone kissed her, and held her, "It's okay Annabeth. It's over. I promise we won't end up back there."

The blonde only nods, kissing the black haired beauty. Persephone could almost be an actual goddess, like her namesake. Even now, after all her scars, she was so, so beautiful. She leaned up to kiss her again, pleasantly surprised when Persephone responds, her pink plump lips meeting Annabeth's plump red lips. Annabeth parted her lips for her girlfriend's tongue, who took the opportunity, exploring every inch of her mouth. The two pull away, panting, before Persephone moved down to Annabeth's neck, kissing her straight on the throat, sucking lightly at it.

The blonde lets out a light moan, massaging the black haired girl's back, moving down to her plump, round ass, giving it a few light spanks, the blue fabric of her leggings stretching around it. Gods, that ass was amazing. It fills Annabeth with joy to hear Persephone moan at the spanks, and she pulls back, giving her a hard spank, making her jump up, and release another, pleasure filled moan. She fixes her eyes on her, looking at her.

"Annie, are you sure about this?" she asked.

Annabeth doesn't respond with words, instead kissing Persephone's throat, sucking at it to give the black haired girl a matching hickey as the one already formed on her own neck. Her girlfriend released another, soft, low moan, spanking Annabeth's own, plump ass, the pink leggings she wore only making it look bigger and sexier. She pulled away from Persephone's neck, jumping up and releasing a moan as her ass was slapped again, much harder than the first time.

"Fuck..." Persephone kept the spanks coming, her ass bound to be completely red underneath her leggings. She reached to Persephone's shirt, starting to slide it up and over her head, the blacked haired beauty lifting her hands up to allow her to, revealing a black lace bra which kept her huge F cup tits protected. She squeezed the massive tits, releasing a pleasured moan from her girlfriend. She rubs her hands along her flat, tanned stomach, admiring her hot sexy body. Persephone reaches towards Annabeth's shirt, the blonde lifting her arms up to allow her to lift her shirt off. The black haired girl discards of it, squeezing her now revealed G cup tits, the other girl smirking.

"Looks like someone forgot a bra. Naughty, naughty girl." Annabeth giggles, before returning back to moans, Persephone licking one of her pierced nipples, her tongue swirling around it, before she pulled off, pinching both at the same time, resulting in another, low, sultry moan. Annabeth let out another giggle, "I might have forgot panties too."

Persephone let out a wide smirk, "Let's see if you did." The black haired girl starts to slide down the pink leggings, Annabeth undoing Persephone's lace bra, the F cup tits bouncing out of their restraints, revealing her own pierced nipples. Annabeth squeezed them, resulting in a sexy moan from the other girl, as she finished sliding down her leggings, revealing that she indeed was wearing no panties, showing off her shaved pussy and pierced clit. The black haired beauty let out a huge smirk, "Naughty, wearing no protection at all. Do I have to punish you?" She slipped a finger into Annabeth's wet cunt, causing a gasp from her,

"S-Shit, Persephone! Please punish me, I've been naughty!" Persephone happily obliged, sliding another finger into her wet ass pussy, her own juices running down her hot, toned legs. The black haired girl smirked, "Such a wet, naughty pussy. I think there's only one way I can punish you."

The blonde's eyes widened, "H-How?"

Persephone pulled out her fingers, moving over to her drawers, giving Annabeth a perfect view of her ass. She pulled out a pink, strapless "strap-on" dildo, giggling, "This is how." She returned to the bed, getting on top of her, putting the dildo off to the side, slowly starting to kiss Annabeth's stomach, leaving a slow, painfully long trail, before she reached her clit, which she started to suck on, taking the swollen button between her lips. She pulled away, her pink, swollen lips meeting the red swollen lips of the blonde, before Persephone pulled away, facing her still clothed ass towards her, "Strip me, slut." She smirks widely, Annabeth grabbing the hem of her leggings, slipping them down to reveal her ass, protected by only a blue thong, which Annabeth quickly discarded of as well, leaving the two girls completely nude.

The blonde reached to rub Persephone's pussy, which was already impossibly wet. The black haired girl moaned out as Annabeth reached up to rub her girlfriend's pierced clit, before she turned around, grabbing the strap-on and sliding the egg shaped end into her wet, dripping cunt, before she forced Annabeth's head down onto it, "Suck me off."

The blonde took the huge strap-on between her red lips, bobbing her head up and down to the beat of Persephone's thrusts. The black haired girl smirks, holding Annabeth's head down on it, forcing her into a deep throat, which caused her to gag, although she knew Persephone wouldn't let her out until she lubed up the entire cock with her mouth, so she kept sucking, down to the base of the foot long strap-on. Persephone grinned, letting her pull away, "Now that's a good girl." She looked down at her, grabbing Annabeth's hips, spanking her massive, round ass, laying down and sliding Annabeth onto the strap on, straddling her hips, the blonde releasing a low, sexy moan. She reached down to her end of the strap-on, turning the vibrations to max, both girls releasing low moans before the black haired girl started to thrust inside Annabeth's dripping cunt, going as quick as she could go, giving her no mercy as she bounced the blonde up and down on the huge strap-on, both girls releasing sexy, hot moans from the vibrations and the thrusting.

Annabeth tilts her head back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure, but she doesn't mind. Persephone keeps her onslaught of thrusts going, Annabeth spreading her legs as far as she could possibly let them, the penetration going in deeper. Soon a warmth started to spread to her, and she cried out loudly.

"F-FUCK. PERSEPHONE I'M GOING TO CUM!" Annabeth screams out loudly, her pussy tightening around the strap-on, releasing her juices all over the huge dildo and on her shaved pubic mound. Persephone sighed softly, turning off the vibrations, grinning widely.

"Your turn." She giggled, sliding off the strap-on, squeezing one of the blonde's G cups as she passed it to her. Annabeth eagerly slid it on, pinning down Persephone and sliding it into her tight, wet pussy, turning the vibrations back on and starting to thrust, slowly, causing her to release a whine.

"Faster, please… F-Fuck… That feels nice."

Annabeth smirked, kissing her, "Faster you say? I'll show you fast."

She starts to speed up at a rapid pace, slamming her hips against her with each thrust, burying the strap-on deep inside of Persephone as she kept thrusting, the black haired beauty releasing hot, high pitched moans, her eyes rolling into her head. The two girl's moans filled the room equally, Persephone slowly getting louder as she neared orgasm, grinding her hips into the bed, the warmth slowly starting to spread. She gasped, "F-Fuck… I'm going to cum! OH GODS ANNABETH I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM!"

Annabeth kissed her, "Do it. Fucking do it Persephone."

And she does, releasing all over the strap-on and bedsheets. The two girls sigh, Annabeth slowly pulling out and kissing the dildo, putting it back in the drawer. She got on top of the black haired girl, who dried off the sheets using her powers, the daughter of Poseidon smiling softly, kissing the daughter of Athena.

"Annie… That was fucking amazing, Gods..." She kissed her, squeezing her tits. Annabeth smiled, laying her head against her chest,

"I gotta say, this is probably the best you've ever performed in bed." The two girls cuddle into each other, slowly shifting so they were side by side.

"Well, I'd give your performance tonight an 11 out of 10 as well." The two girls giggled, and Persephone smiled softly, "I love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth grins, "You too, Seaweed Brain."

"You know I hate when you call me that, right?"

"You know I hate when you call me Wise Girl, right?"

"Guess we're even."

"Guess so."

Annabeth kisses Persephone one more time, before drifting off into dreamless sleep. The black haired girl was quick to follow suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth wakes up slowly, half expecting not to see Persephone next to her, but yet, the nude black haired girl was. She releases a smile, running her hands over the other girl's body, admiring her flat, tanned stomach and golden tanned breasts. If a goddess could be mortal… She'd have the form of Persephone (Of course, not the actual goddess). She slid her hand over the breasts, rubbing her pert, pierced nipples, smiling. She remembered the day Persephone surprised her with them and her hot pierced clit. Annabeth had returned the favor the next day with her own piercings, giving them another bond, it seemed.

Persephone slowly opens her eyes, smiling, "Just can't keep your hands off my body, huh." Annabeth nods, leaning down to kiss the beautiful pink lips of her black haired beauty, who returned it with the same amount of passion, reaching up to pinch Annabeth's pierced nipples, the long haired blonde releasing a moan into her lover's mouth, Annabeth pinching Persephone's nipples as well, the black haired girl moaning back into hers. She ran her hands through the short pixie cut she loved seeing every day, continuing to kiss her, opening her mouth to allow the other girl's pierced tongue to slip in and explore her mouth.

Another moan slips from Annabeth, and the two pull away, the black haired girl grabbing Annabeth's massive G cup tits, squeezing them, "Such big titties… Gods I'm lucky to have you." Persephone leaned down to kiss the pierced nipples, sucking for a short bit, to the pleasure of Annabeth, before pulling away with a loud, satisfying pop.

Annabeth smirks, getting behind Persephone, who in turn got on her hands and knees, showing off her amazing, plump, round rear. Annabeth gives it a good couple of spankings, causing the raven haired girl to gasp and shudder each time.

"Hmmm… How wet is my little slut Persephone?" Annabeth giggles, sliding a finger into her wet cunt, gasping at how easily it slid in, "Gods… This is the wettest I've ever seen you." Persephone moans loudly, and Annabeth slides a second finger into her tight, wet cunt, sliding in and out, before pulling them away, licking the juices which were already flowing down her hot, sexy legs and onto the bed.

With a smirk, Persephone pushed her down next to her, forcing her on her hands and knees. The other girl got behind her, smacking Annabeth's huge, round ass a couple times, "I need to test how wet you are too." She knew she was as wet, if not more than Persephone, her own juices dripping onto the bed. The short haired girl slid in her finger, which went in as quickly as Annabeth's did. She giggles loudly, "Mmm… Looks like this pussy is just begging for attention." She starts to rub Annabeth's pierced clit, causing low, sexy moans from her. Eventually, she moved her fingers into her pussy, the sexy pierced tongue licking her clit, her moans starting to get louder as she slowly neared her orgasm. She arched her back,

"F-Fuck, Persephone! I'm gonna cum! FUCK!" Persephone pulled away right before she reached her climax, causing a whine from the blonde, "W-What no fair."

Persephone giggles softly, "It's too soon you fucking slut. You thought I'd let you cum this early?"

Annabeth shakes her head, and Persephone smiled, rubbing Annabeth's golden G cup tits, admiring the lack of tan lines. Of course, tanning nude was their thing so it was never a surprise to either to see the other girl's completely golden, sexy body, "That's right. Because I'm a torturous mistress, who loves to see her sluts suffer as they're denied orgasm. Now, I'm going to sit on your face, and you're going to make _me_ cum like the good girl you are."

The blonde nods, laying down, spreading her legs. Persephone lowers her ass onto Annabeth's face, completely smothering her with the sheer size of it. The raven haired girl shudders as Annabeth's warm, pierced tongue penetrates her slit, the blonde's hands moving up to her massive hips to keep the other girl on her face as she kept eating her out. Persephone moans her approval, starting to shake her massive ass against Annabeth's face, leaning forward as she did so, each slap of her ass causing Annabeth to moan underneath it. She slid her entire tongue into her, biting softly at her clit, causing a hot, sexy moan from her, her pussy starting to warm as she neared her orgasm, her moans becoming higher pitched and louder, "F-Fuck! Annabeth keep going!"

She did, and within a few moments, her pussy tightened against her pierced tongue, and Persephone came all over her lover's face and in her mouth. Annabeth lets out a moan of approval, swallowing her sweet cum, and Persephone sighed, sliding off her face, arching her back on her hands and knees, giving Annabeth a show while she shook her ass. Annabeth slapped it, going to her drawers and pulling out another personal favorite toy of both. A huge, thick double ended black vibrator. Persephone eyed it hungrily, grabbing one end and sliding it into her mouth, Annabeth being quick to follow, both girls quickly taking their ends down their throat, the blonde straddling the raven haired girl, kissing each other while they sucked the massive dildo, their swollen lips constantly meeting each other. Even though they both gagged and choked on it, they both took their ends well, pulling off at the same time with a wet 'pop'.

The two girls grinned, sliding their ends slowly inside their pussies, Persephone sliding underneath it and turning on the vibrations, setting them to max. Both girls cried out, loudly and sexily, before their lips attacked each other, Annabeth's swollen red lips against the swollen pink ones of Persephone, her hands wandering her partner's gold tanned body, reaching to her massive F cups, squeezing them, both girls constantly moaning into their lover's mouths. The two keep making out, Persephone parting her lips so Annabeth's pierced tongue could explore her mouth, the blonde taking the opportunity to search every inch of it, the girl's starting to feel a warmth in their pussy as they near orgasm, yet both girls willingly hold it back, continuing to make out with each other, Annabeth's tongue throat deep inside of her raven haired beauty, Persephone starting to suck on it. Annabeth grabs Persephone's massive tits again, squeezing her pierced nipples, and in turn, the other girl slaps Annabeth's thick, round bubble butt. The blonde's head tilts back, the warmth becoming extremely strong, her eyes rolling into her head as she pulls away, "O-Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum."

Persephone nods, "F-Fuck I am too. A-At the same time, please."

Annabeth nods, and with an arch of both girl's backs, they release a stream of juices, both at the same time, covering the bedsheets with the mess. The two pant, and slide off of their vibrator, "We're not done yet. It's not fair that you get to cum twice." Annabeth giggled, sliding off the bed, the raven haired girl drying it off,

"You're right. It isn't, especially when you only got one." She spanks her ass, leading Annabeth to the shower, "Wait here, I'll be back. Face the wall."

Annabeth nods, keeping to Persephone's command, smiling to herself as she came back and turned on the water, which instantly came out hot, almost steaming. Something penetrated her pussy, and she tilted her head back as the raven haired girl thrusted in her dripping wet cunt, enjoying the feeling, keeping herself pressed to the wall and grinding her ass against the strap-on penetrating her pussy. Persephone keeps thrusting in and out, at insanely quick speeds, much faster than normal, the water probably giving her a good deal of help. Her legs started to tremble from the pleasure, and quicker than ever before, the heat started to spread to her pussy.

"O-Oh Gods, I'm gonna cum!" Annabeth screamed loudly, and released her orgasm. Persephone smiled, sliding out the strap on, tossing it to the side,

"Well, now that we got that dealt with." The two kissed, smiling, before the two started to wash up. Finishing, they kiss again, sighing a little.

"Come on Annabeth, we can't spend all day in here fucking. Though I totally wish we could." Persephone smiled, kissing her girlfriend's plump lips. Annabeth smiles, applying a fresh coat of her lipstick, the hot, sexy red that Persephone always loved. She smiled, and Annabeth passed the tube to her, "You want to try some?"

She nods, starting to apply to her lips, like she normally did with her pink. She finished, turning to face Annabeth, who basically dropped dead, "My Gods… Are you sure you're not related to Piper?"

She giggles, kissing her, "I'm quite sure I'm not. Just like I'm sure you aren't either."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sally Jackson was actually Aphrodite. You look like her daughter."

She smiles, kissing Annabeth, "She isn't. I can assure you."

The two girls dress, Annabeth wearing blue yoga pants which hugged her ass, and a matching cleavage bearing sports bra, most likely intent on working on her ass today (while Annabeth was bigger in her breasts, Persephone had her beat when it came to her ass), her long blonde hair tied back in a bun, while the raven haired girl dressed in black (somewhat see-through, depending on the angle, showing nothing except her ass underneath) yoga pants and a matching cleavage bearing tank top, finishing the look off with a jeweled, studded black collar. Annabeth rubbed her girlfriend's pixie cut again, smiling. Persephone smiled back, kissing her, "You're lucky I'm busy today, otherwise I'd be working on my ass too. I can't let you beat me, can I?"

The blonde giggled, "I'm still going to try."

"You already got the tits though. Let me keep the ass." She kissed her, giving her the puppy-dog eyes. Gods they were so cute.

"Fiiiine. I'll stop training my ass for the rest of the month. How about that."

"Fine." They kissed again, red lips on red, before pulling away, "I'll be thinking about you all day Annabeth. By the way, don't come to the cabin tonight. I have an idea."

Annabeth nods, "I'll think about those massive ass cheeks too today." She ran her fingers along her clearly defined asscrack, smiling, "By the way, keep the lips red. I love them so much."

Persephone nods, kissing Annabeth's matching red lips, smiling softly,

"You know, we are total sluts."

"As long as we're total sluts together, it's okay with me." Annabeth smiled, holding her hand, giving it a soft kiss, the breakfast horn sounding as she does so.

"Well, looks like breakfast is starting."

"Looks like."

The two kiss, before walking outside to join the rest of the campers for breakfast.


End file.
